The invention relates to a joint for fastening movable elements to a doll's body, in particular doll's arms to an upper part.
Dolls of many shapes and design are known. The present case is concerned primarily with extremely high quality dolls which are extremely valuable not only because of the design but also because of the material used. These dolls are intended to be as lifelike as possible, some of them being of a size which corresponds to the actual life size. Each type of doll is only manufactured in a small number and is generally made of a special, body-approximating plastic, such as a vinyl. It is compression-molded in special molds.
To connect the individual, movable elements, such as the head, arms and legs, coupling parts are known (EP-A-0 087 567) but these merely permit rotation of the movable elements. This does not give a lifelike portrayal.
DE-A 40 37 962 discloses a further connecting piece which comprises a textile material which is filled with filler. Although by this means each limb of a doll can be brought into a lifelike position, this position cannot be maintained without assistance.
The object of the present invention is to be able to bring the movable elements of the doll permanently into a desired position which is as lifelike as possible.